Fuck Me (Remix)
Lyrics Somebody tell me why Lil B is the rawest rapper ever I can raise my hand to that Hm... you know who got bitches? You've said that enough No, I didn't I. Got. Bitches Hm... that seems like a pretty... logical assumption. I believe it You don't have to believe it, cause I got a lot of bitches Is this Pink Flame? Pfft, You already know what the fuck it is, you know who I am Now when I said, uh... This that music for motherfuckers that got a lot of bitches, right If you don't got bitches, you'll never understand this Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me I'mma keep it real, man, them bitches love me Them bitches want me, cause I know Lil B Bitches suck my- cuz I look like Master P I came from the streets, so bitch respect me Lying ass bitch, I know you want the dick I know you look- Bitch I don't even trip I know the basedgod, and I think he's my friend I fucked the bitch at 1, then I'mma fuck the ho at 10 Now back to my clock, back to my clock Lil B, It seems to me that, besides you having a major amount of swag and bitches Off the top of the checklist I see Pink Flame Mixtape Hm... This is amazing I want to say, how did you get 10 bitches, Lil B? You might be the most... Hm... You have a lot of bitches! Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch, I look great, I'mma show you Ricki Lake I'mma tell you bout my day, did I say I look great? I'mma take you on a date, because I'm that pretty bitch I don't know about you, but I'm that fucking dude I don't mean to be rude, but I don't give a fuck I got 56 bitches, I got 51 bitches I got 13 problems, I got bitches that'll solve them I might be a mathematician, cuz the money I be gettin' Sometimes I use division, then I divide it by Pi I would never fucking lie, I got bitches till I die Ho, the prize is- the- SHIT! I'mma tell you this I look like BasedGod, and these hoes want to fuck me! Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Bitch fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Ho fuck me Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Pink Flame Category:Skits Category:Songs with videos Category:Swag songs